


Public transportations

by Kukuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuri/pseuds/Kukuri
Summary: Urie hates public transportations. (Posted on tumblr on May 2016)
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Public transportations

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my writing tumblr @niciwrites and decided to upload it here! Have fun!

Urie hates public transportations.

He hates taking the bus, he hates taking the train, he hates every public transportation. He hates how they always come late, he hates the people in it who are not able to make a distance to others and he hates how it stinks in there like humans are not able to wash themselves. He just isn’t good with people anyway. Most of the humans he must interact with annoy the shit out of him.

When he turned 21 years old, he was so happy to receive his car. His loved, wonderful car…

That just broke down last week and still is in reparation.

And now he got stuck taking the bus to his work. Suddenly his job didn’t seem as enjoyable as before.

Every morning he stands at the bus station and already hates the day. People talking loudly on the phone or listening to their music so noisy that he can’t even hear his own anymore. They don’t care that they aren’t alone, they just do whatever the fuck they want to do. One time a little kid even spilled his cocoa accidentally on his suit. He tried not to be that angry, but it took him all his effort to not snap at the poor little guy.

Urie is annoyed in the morning and still is annoyed in the afternoon when he has to take the bus home. Needless to say that his colleagues in the bureau don’t try to piss him off during the day. (Except Sasaki; “What is wrong with you, Urie-kun? Does taking the bus DRIVE you crazy?!” is not funny in any way. Fuck off.)

It’s the fourth day now that he needs to take the bus home and today it seems like it won’t get too annoying; it’s promising that not that much people are at the station, the bus is on time and also it is almost empty when it arrives. Urie is kind of relieved and takes the last door as always. He looks around in search for a good (and quiet) place to sit and stops when he sees one of the passengers sitting in the very back of the bus, someone he never saw before. He suddenly feels a rush in his veins and finds himself sitting in the front seat of the guy without thinking about it.

Before Urie sits down in front of him the green-haired looks out of the window with a dreamy smile on his face. When he realizes someone sits down in the front seat he looks at the man, still smiling, bows his head a bit and says a quiet “Hello”. Then he continues staring out of the window.

Urie still looks at him. He doesn’t even realize he is staring and he hopes the green-haired doesn’t realize it too. It is just… this guy looks flawless. His skin is tanned and his short, green hair looks perfect on it. His smile reaches his beautiful eyes and Uries heart skips a beat on that; pretty smiles were always a weakness of him. He wears a casual, red hoodie and some dark jeans with brown shoes.

“(Talk to him. Talk to him. Open your mouth, you useless piece of crap.)”

But Urie just continues watching the guy staring out of the window and says nothing. He could punch himself in his face. Somehow this man leaves him speechless. He isn’t good with people but in that case he wish he would be. He doesn’t say anything until the guy stands up from his seat, taking his bag, smiles again (why do you do that, why why, stop doing that, I don’t want to think about that smile the whole day), bows and says “Goodbye, have a nice day”. This time Urie bows his head too and mumbles “Goodbye”.

And that was it. The guy takes the last door to step out and Uries urge of punching himself grows even more while he watches the guy walking away from the station. He is such an idiot and now he probably will never get the chance to talk to that man again.  
Taking the bus is so annoying.

(And also, this smile won’t go out of his head for the whole day. At least he got a muse to draw again.)

His hopes got high after that encounter anyway. He isn’t that annoyed anymore when he takes the bus, because now he has something to look forward to, even if it probably won’t come true. He really hopes to see that guy again, even if that was the only time, he ever saw him.

On his last day of taking the bus he almost drops all his hopes. The bus is full of people again and everyone is loud as fuck. Even if the green haired would be on here, he wouldn’t-

“Fuck off, damn it!”

“Yeah. Don’t stand in our way!!”

Urie clicks with his tongue when he hears those brats and glance at them. Who do they think they are? Well, like he cares. They just bark and don’t-

And then Urie sees with whom they speak. The green haired guy. Anger fills up in him.

“Ah, I am sorry, I didn’t want to…“ He says softly and the brats just laugh and one of them suddenly pushes him back.

“You didn’t want to?! You are not even moving, you little-“

“Hey. Long time no see.”

Urie places his hand on the shoulder of the green haired, trying to be calm, and he looks up, very confused.

“U-uhm, hi…?”

“Who is that now? Your personal bodyguard?!” The brats laugh again and Urie looks cold at them.

“A good friend who will beat the shit out of you if you don’t stop, (you little fuckers),” he says harsh and it kind of works. His cold eyes seem to work also, and the brats just look at him, rolling with their eyes.

“Hah, whatever. That isn’t fun anymore.” The next stop they just go out without saying anything anymore and the guy looks at Urie, smiling weakly.

“Well, thank you, I guess…”

“…yeah.”

“They are assholes… I just didn’t want to spend any energy on them…” The guy looks away, seeming embarrassed and Urie just shrugs. They are gone, so whatever.

“Uhm… did we already met each other? I kind of have the feeling I know you,” the guy speaks again after a while standing beside him and Urie is glad he does. He is speechless. Again.

“Yeah, I think so. In the bus.”

“Oh! Right! Now I remember! You were staring at me for a long time!”

“…………….” So, he realized. Well, fuck.

“Haha! I am sorry!” The guy laughs softly and smiles then again, this freaking pretty smile what makes Uries heart skips a beat and he begins to stare again, not even caring anymore.

“My name is Mutsuki Tooru. May I know yours?”

Urie watches Mutsukis face and he feels like something in his chest gets loose.

For almost dropping hope this last day on the bus worked out really well.

Maybe he won’t use his car for another two weeks.


End file.
